


best friends, and a little bit more.

by toyota_hiichan



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: 2kim, F/F, Your teeth might hurt, chaewon plant hater, chaewon’s a bit ooc, gardening club au, pining?, seungmin tzuyu and hyejoo are mentioned, the roots line was for jinsoul, this is literally only fluff, uh minjoo’s laugh, wonky writing style, yes im in love with minjoo what about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 15:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20641760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyota_hiichan/pseuds/toyota_hiichan
Summary: Chaewon hates plants, but she’d do anything for Minjoo





	best friends, and a little bit more.

Chaewon’s sitting on one of the tables in their school cafeteria, trying to cram a paper that’s due for the evening. It’s humid and noisy, too many rowdy kids in an awfully enclosed space, and it doesn’t help Chaewon’s already decreasing concentration. She presses on her earbuds forcefully, a failed attempt (obviously) at trying to block out all the noise. 

She reads the stuff she’s written so far and she can’t contain her sigh. Goes through several websites on her browser, before sighing again. She puts her head down on the keyboard and groans.

She’s <strike>too swamped in her own suffering</strike> too busy thinking of what to write that she doesn’t notice someone sitting down beside her. 

“I doubt you’ll write anything that makes sense if your head just keeps pressing Fs on your keyboard.” 

Chaewon’s head perks up upon hearing the familiar voice. She’s greeted by Minjoo smirking and her heart thuds a little bit faster. Chaewon blames it on her fourth cup of coffee. 

“Give me something to write, Minjoo,” Chaewon wails, putting her head in her hands. The temptation to pass this shitty paper right now has increased tenfold. “That’s not bullshit,” she adds quickly. Minjoo chuckles, angling the laptop towards her. She moves closer to Chaewon. 

Minjoo’s fingers tap lightly against the table as her eyes flit through the words on the screen. She’s gone completely silent save for the occasional murmur. Chaewon distracts herself by burrowing into Minjoo’s side, leaning her head onto Minjoo’s shoulder. She smells like freshly laundered clothes sprinkled with small spots of saltwater. Chaewon still finds it odd, but it doesn’t stop her from snuggling further into Minjoo.

Minjoo stops tapping and Chaewon knows that she’s finished reading. Stopping her one-sided cuddle as she waits patiently for the younger’s critique. 

“You’re right, this is bullshit.” 

Chaewon shoves her and Minjoo grabs onto the table to prevent herself from falling, laughing loudly. Chaewon glares at the younger, “yeah, tell me something I don’t already know, Kim Minjoo.” She puts up an angry front, raising her eyebrow and all that, but it only makes Minjoo laugh even harder. Minjoo’s clutching at her sides now, and as frustrated Chaewon is, she finds it cute. 

It takes a few minutes for Minjoo to stop laughing, and even then, she can’t keep the grin off her face. Chaewon just stares hard at her. 

The look only sends Minjoo into more giggles.

Chaewon sighs, “If you’re not going to help me, let me just do it in peace.” She’s about to place the laptop back in front of her but Minjoo stops her. “No, I’ll help you. I’ll stop laughing now.” Chaewon doesn’t believe her, just eyeing the way Minjoo bites her lip to prevent the laughter from falling again. 

“Seriously,” Minjoo says, sitting closer to Chaewon and focusing on the laptop. She switches from the document to a browser as she makes quick changes to the paper.

Chaewon’s eyes never leave the screen as Minjoo works but she slowly slinks her hand through Minjoo’s, slotting their fingers comfortably in between each other. Minjoo doesn’t seem to mind this, opting instead to type with just one hand.

At some point, Chaewon gets bored and she starts to fiddle with Minjoo’s fingers. Poking them one by one like a little kid seeing jars of sweets in a candy store. Minjoo responds by shaking her hand in annoyance, but she leaves their hands together. 

They’re in their own little bubble, there’s something almost systematic with the way they(Minjoo) work(s). Until Minjoo’s voice interrupts the silence. 

“Chaewon, have you signed up for a club yet?”

_ No, and I have no plan to, because my after school plan is to go home and sleep for two hours. _ But the first thing she sees is Minjoo’s hopeful eyes and the thought dies on her lips.

“Not yet,” Chaewon says hesitantly. “Have you?” Minjoo shakes her head in response, “I have one in mind though.” Chaewon hums, urging the younger to continue. 

“Gardening club.” Chaewon gives Minjoo an incredulous look, eyebrow raised. “Come on, don’t look at me like that, Chae.” Chaewon just quirks her eyebrow up higher.

“It won’t be too bad” Minjoo defends, her hands waving around as she tries to express all her excitement. Chaewon finds it too cute really.  _ Anything Minjoo does is cute _ . “We’re gonna know about plants, it’ll be fun!!” 

_ We’re? _

There are stars in Minjoo’s eyes as she speaks and Chaewon can’t find it in herself to look away. She realizes a little too late that she’s staring and Minjoo’s waiting for her to reply. Chaewon’s voice comes out a little surprised, “How about band though?” Chaewon has some idea where this conversation is headed and she’s prolonging the dread before it hits her. She knows she won’t be able to say no.

“I don’t really have a permanent spot there so I figured I could try to do something else,” she says with a shrug. Minjoo grabs Chaewon’s hand, newly sprung determination in her eyes. “Go with me?”

_ You ask like I could say no.  _

“Does it have to be gardening?” Desperate. Because as much as Chaewon wouldn’t mind doing whatever with Minjoo, she would rather not have to do anything with those.... green things. 

“Do you have anything in mind?” Chaewon shakes her head, she doesn’t even know what the clubs are. Minjoo continues, “Let’s just go with the gardening club then? It’ll save us the time.”

Chaewon disagrees, that no, suffering with plants, icky, kinda-slimy greens, wouldn’t be saving time especially if she would be spending a whole year with those things. She’s just about to shake her head and refuse, until Minjoo pouts and Chaewon knows that she’s done for.

There is absolutely no one who can say no to Kim Minjoo when she pouts and Chaewon isn’t going to try and contradict that. 

She tries to frame her lack of hesitance with a heavily exaggerated sigh, muttering a small “Fine, but you owe me one.” Minjoo pumps up her fist in victory, their hands still intertwined. “God, I hate you for this,” Chaewon shakes her head, feigning upset but she’s betrayed by the small smile that plays at her lips. 

“Please, you love me,” Minjoo says teasingly, winking at her. Chaewon shakes her head and rolls her eyes. She doesn’t deny it though. 

_ If I didn’t, I wouldn’t even think about going to any of these stupid clubs. _

_ Fucking gardening of all things. _

——

It’s a little bit past 6 pm and the sky’s almost too dark when Chaewon finally gets out of the old school building. The air’s gotten much chillier since the summer months and it sends a shiver running through Chaewon’s tired body. She regrets not bringing a thicker jacket. 

Chaewon pads softly on the stairs and heads on the route on the way home. She almost breaks out into a run until she sees a figure hunched on a nearby bench. The figure’s bundled in a light denim jacket, eyes toward the pavement. Chaewon walks toward them. 

The figure looks up and Chaewon is met with familiar eyes. Minjoo sends her a big smile, standing up and waving. 

Chaewon feels less of the cold now, it’s replaced by warmth blooming in the pit of her stomach. (<strike>Well, that and butterflies.</strike>)

The first thing Chaewon does though when she gets to Minjoo though is flick the younger’s ear, “Why are you out here so late?” Minjoo rubs the back of her neck, sporting a sheepish smile, “I was waiting for you.” 

Chaewon clicks her tongue in annoyance, “You didn’t have to.”

But really, Chaewon’s grateful that she doesn’t have to endure the long walk alone. Neither of them say anything else as they start their walk home.

A small game ensues between the both of them as they walk down the pavement, kicking a small pebble around like a soccer ball. Chaewon uses it to distract her from the cold that runs through her. 

That is until a sharp gust of wind blows over and leaves her in a shivering mess. Chaewon pulls at her cardigan tighter as if it’s gonna help her bear with the weather. She feels something heavy being placed on her shoulders. 

Minjoo’s jacket is warm and it smells exactly like her- like laundry detergent and something else akin to the ocean. Chaewon tugs it tighter around herself. 

Minjoo pulls closer, running her hands on Chaewon’s arms. “How was today?” There’s a sliver of silence as Chaewon processes her question. The cold is starting to addle her senses. “Got held back in homeroom,” She breathes out, a cloud of smoke forming in the air. “They’re asking me to run for student council.” A small gasp escapes Minjoo before she can stop herself. “Do you want to?”

“Not really.” A hum and Chaewon can feel Minjoo’s small nods nearby. She doesn’t dare look. 

A moment passes and the air feels heavy (maybe literally?) and Chaewon can’t help but feel she should’ve said something else. She’s just about to say something, to prevent the seconds from running into awkwardness, when Minjoo speaks up, “I talked to Ms. Son earlier, she says there’s still some slots left for the club.” 

Chaewon has to contain her sigh.  _ Not this again. _

“Are you really sure about the gardening club?” Chaewon asks, crossing her fingers and praying to every god she knew in existence for Minjoo to at least show some sign of doubt. But Minjoo answers with absolute conviction, excitement drawn all over her face. “Definitely!” 

_ And just god fucking damn it.  _

_ or gods, whatever.  _

“Do you not want to?” 

Chaewon hears the frown in Minjoo’s tone and she steels herself not to look at the younger girl, because she knows that if she does, every ounce of hesitation she has will crumble. She doesn’t like Minjoo being sad and she especially doesn’t want it to be her fault. 

But Minjoo starts to poke her shoulder, trying desperately to grab her attention. Chaewon feels Minjoo’s body flush against her. She blames the cold for the warmth rises to her cheeks.

“Please, Chaewon?” 

Minjoo says it with a tone she’s been using ever since they were kids and she wanted to do something Chaewon didn’t want. With a faux baby voice that’s supposed to be annoying (but it’s Minjoo and nothing she does ever is) and her cheek pressed against Chaewon’s. 

The circumstances don’t change, and Chaewon can only nod weakly. 

Minjoo squeals in delight and drapes her arms over Chaewon’s shoulders, making the older girl sag in front of her. Chaewon clicks her tongue, “Get off me, you’re heavy.” 

Chaewon’s grateful that Minjoo’s decided to be in a not-so-teasing mood today, the weight slowly getting off her shoulders. That is until she feels Minjoo’s arms on her shoulders again, twice as heavy as earlier, with Minjoo purposely leaning her whole body against Chaewon’s. 

Chaewon tries to shake the younger off, even letting out an accidental growl, but Minjoo’s stronger than she looks, her grip around Chaewon tight. Chaewon struggles, trying to break away from Minjoo, and for a moment, their silhouettes look like an exorcism, before Minjoo finally opts to just swing her arm around Chaewon.

“You’re so tiring and clingy, literally why even,” Chaewon groans, shaking her head. “I don’t see you trying to remove my arm,” Minjoo says mockingly but there’s a light, teasing edge to it. Chaewon rolls her eyes but she doesn’t make any effort to break away either. 

The evening is starting to settle in different shades of black, an almost eerie silence rolling in. Chaewon hasn’t ever gone walking out this late but she doesn’t have the time to be scared either, with Minjoo clinging tightly onto her arm. So tight it might cut off the blood circulating in her arm. 

“Minjoo, my arm’s gonna fall off.” Chaewon says. She turns her head to the younger before snickering at Minjoo’s creeped out expression. Minjoo whines, hitting Chaewon’s shoulder, but she doesn’t try to say anything else.

“Don’t tell me you still believe in ghosts, you big scaredy cat.” 

Chaewon pretends to shake Minjoo off, to make the other let go off her arm but it only makes the younger cling tighter onto her. Chaewon whispered “Look behind you.”

Minjoo’s head snaps backward and Chaewon has to use all of her willpower to stop herself from laughing.  Minjoo’s eyes are darting around nervously, holding onto Chaewon’s arm like a shield. Lips quivering. 

Minjoo realizes too late that the older’s just tricked her.

Chaewon lets out a surprised squeak as Minjoo pulls away from her and stomps ahead. Pauses to recollect herself. It’s only then does Chaewon realize that they’re walking along their street already. 

“Minjoo, wait up.” Chaewon runs after the younger but Minjoo purposely makes her strides faster, forcing Chaewon into a jog to reach up to her.  _ Damn you and your long legs. _

Minjoo rounds the gate quickly, leaving Chaewon no time to recalibrate her senses. Causing her to almost crash into metal bars. “I’m sorry, you don’t have to be such a sore loser,” Chaewon says, slightly out of breath, but she can’t stop the laugh that falls from her lips. Minjoo turns around, raising an eyebrow at Chaewon before continuing on the small strip leading to the front door. 

Minjoo pauses by the front door, allowing Chaewon time to clamber up the steps of the house clumsily. Chaewon pokes a finger at Minjoo’s cheek, a whine-y, un-Chaewonlike apology about to tumble out of her mouth but Minjoo cuts her off. 

“It’s late already,” the younger starts, trying to make her voice cold but failing miserably, too much of her gentleness seeping through. She opens the door. “You can stay here, you shouldn’t be walking home alone in the dark.”

“Minjoo, I live three houses away.”

Minjoo pouts and Chaewon groans internally because  _ it’s that goddamn pout again _ . “Stay over?”

_ Of course.  _

“Sure, I guess.” 

——

Chaewon is standing in front of the members of the gardening club, readying to introduce herself when she realizes what kind of situation she’s gotten herself into. 

There are a bunch of strawhat-wearing kids sitting on the front row, some acting like members from that one pirate anime and others trying to imitate Tom Sawyer.  _ Why are all the geeks here _ . Chaewon wants to back out already. 

There’s some people she knows though. Seungmin from math class is sitting on the second row. Tzuyu and Hyejoo ( _ Hyejoo? _ ) from English at the back, talking to Minjoo. 

She’s stopped in her thoughts once Ms. Son asks for her to come to the center. She takes a deep breath.

“So my name’s Chaewon,” there’s an awkward pause as she tries to remember what she’s supposed to say next. “ And why I chose gardening club? Well, my best friend actually dragged me to join, but I’ll be looking forward to this class.” 

_ Not really. _

There’s a slow, monotonous applause that follows, the introduction practically falling to deaf ears. Minjoo raises her fist threateningly (or so she thinks) for Chaewon to see, hearing how she almost got exposed. She mouths something along the lines of “you didn’t have to call me out like that”. The older girl only grimaces at her, before returning to the seat beside her.

Chaewon pokes her tongue out at Minjoo when the other isn’t looking.

——

When Chaewon arrives at the cafe, Minjoo’s already there, seated in one of the small couches. 

She’s reading beside a window, down in a more secluded part of the shop. The only thing in front of her is a medium-sized coffee cup, which Chaewon knows is probably just hot chocolate. Minjoo can’t stand the taste of coffee, always complaining about the bitterness and the palpitations that come after.

Chaewon walks toward Minjoo, footsteps light on the carpeted floor. The smell of coffee and pastries fill the air and Chaewon’s stomach grumbles. She thinks that buying something first would be a good idea as she sits down on the seat opposite of Minjoo.

But like always, she manages to get distracted by Minjoo.

_ With the way she looks right now, who wouldn’t?  _

The way the light frames onto Minjoo’s face, wrapping her delicate features in a small glow is enough to make Chaewon’s heart wants to beat out of her chest. Minjoo’s hair falls softly, her fringe a little bit messy from the numerous times she’s pushed it back up, only for it to fall back down. Dressed in casual wear, a pair of denim shorts and a black long-sleeved top, one that shows just a little of her shoulders. She’s removed her shoes too and from under the table, Chaewon sees her light beige socks filled with small drawings of foxes all over. 

Chaewon doesn’t think it’s fair for anyone to look so impossibly perfect. 

She doesn’t know for how much longer she stares, but she meets Minjoo’s eyes when the younger looks up. There’s a slight tint of confusion mixed into her doe eyes and it reminds Chaewon of a little cartoon deer. 

“What are you staring at, miss?” 

Chaewon doesn’t miss the teasing tone in the question and decides to entertain the younger. “Well,” she hums, looking straight at Minjoo, “You’re the only one I could stare at here.” She tops it off with a small wink and a smirk to match. 

The only reply on the receiving end is a shy look, pink dusting Minjoo’s cheeks profusely as she tries to brush off the smile that comes to her lips. It’s not often that Minjoo is the one flustered and Chaewon takes it as a point for herself. 

But Chaewon waits for the younger’s reply. Knows that Minjoo always has something to quip, but it never comes. Minjoo picks up her book again.

Chaewon’s about to pull out her own when Minjoo lets out a surprised yelp making Chaewon look at her. 

“Hey, I thought this might help.” Minjoo takes her bag in her lap, unzipping it carefully. Chaewon watches her as she takes out a small paper bag. 

“I bought you a plant.”  _ Oh no.  _

Minjoo inches the bag closer to Chaewon, urging for the older to open it. Chaewon complies, looking inside. There’s a small baby(?) cactus inside with a flower growing on top. She takes it out of the bag.

Chaewon inspects the plant in her hand. It’s tiny in comparison to the ones she seen in the greenhouse but it’s identifiably a cactus ( _ what else has spikes? _ ). It’s placed in a small white clay pot with a mint ribbon tied around it. “Chaewon-ie” is written on the front with three hearts right after. 

Chaewon looks up to see Minjoo flashing her a gummy smile, one that’s too bright for 8 am. “It reminded me of you.” 

Chaewon is trying not to just drop everything for Minjoo right then and there. 

——

They’re sitting down on the floor of Chaewon’s room, books spread out in front of them. Papers filled with messy handwriting cover every inch of space on the hardwood and a pile of sticky notes and colored pens on top of the mess. 

Chaewon’s rewriting notes in her notebook, copying down different formulas and rules in a plain black pen. She uses a thin mint-green marker to create some variety, using it for topic headers and important notes. Minjoo, on the other hand, is the complete opposite. Her notebook is filled with an array of colours, rainbows practically adorn every page of her english notes. 

Neither of them talk as they work, the only sound the scratching of pen tips on paper. 

The both of them have always done this, the whole studying together despite Chaewon being in another year level. It’s been a silent agreement ever since they were little. Together’s just how they did everything. 

“Chaewon.” 

The older hums in response, but doesn’t look up. Minjoo pouts, fingers lightly brushing over Chaewon’s hand. Chaewon refuses to look at her, but a mischievous smile graces her lips and Minjoo knows exactly what game she’s playing. She whines, “Chaewon, come on.” She grips the other’s wrist, “Look up.”

And just like that, Chaewon looks up. Except she isn’t the only one who wants to mess around, and Minjoo quickly presses a small yellow sticky note on Chaewon’s forehead, laughing loudly. 

“Look you both match,” pausing long enough to catch her breath, “Small.”

The sticky note has a small drawing of a cub (or a kitten?), complete with whiskers and all; face frustrated, with a small angry pout. Chaewon’s name is scribbled at the bottom of the drawing in Minjoo’s neat cursive handwriting. 

Creases form on Chaewon’s forehead, confusion drawn full on her face. It looks terribly similar to the drawing on the sticky note and it makes Minjoo giggle uncontrollably. She hits the floor just as Chaewon looks at the drawing. 

“Kim Minjoo, you fucking rat.” 

The insult only amplifies how funny Minjoo finds the whole situation. 

There’s a small commotion as Chaewon clears the books on the table. The floors are a mess, crumpled papers slammed underneath books as she tries to go over to Minjoo’s side. She straddles her, making sure the younger won’t be getting out of her hold anytime soon and launches her attack.

“Chaewon,” Minjoo tries to say in between ragged breaths, “stop tickling me!” She screams the last part, desperation creeping up in her voice as she tries to dodge Chaewon attacking her sides. But her attempts are futile. Chaewon is merciless and there is no sign she’s going to be stopping any time soon. 

They’re getting much too loud just as Minjoo manages to grab Chaewon’s wrists, unintentionally pulling her closer. Their faces meet halfway and Chaewon almost starts panicking, her brain going into messy fuzz just as Minjoo’s face goes nearer. (Or maybe Minjoo doesn’t get nearer and it’s just a product of Chaewon’s imagination going on overdrive.) 

Chaewon puffs out a short breath of air, trying to show frustration and sulking instead of the panic that’s currently blowing up inside of her. The younger lets go of her wrists, back hitting the ground softly. 

Minjoo laughs again and it’s the kind of laugh that drops and rolls into one of her ever-bright smiles and fuck, Chaewon is so  _ fucked _ . 

——

“How do you re-pot these things,” Chaewon huffs out in frustration. She has a shovel in her hands, not quite sure what to do with it, but she jabs at the soil impulsively, repeatedly. There’s nothing happening to the plant so she supposes it’s alright.

Or so she thinks. 

Minjoo rushes to her, grabbing the shovel from Chaewon’s hands, “Chaewon, you’re supposed to use the shovel to layer the dirt not stab the plant!!” Minjoo pushes Chaewon aside, making the older tumble backward. “You’re killing the roots!!”

“They’re alive??” 

Minjoo gives a look that tells Chaewon that yes they probably were. She makes a small mental note on it, despite the confusion (Re: how to effectively kill the little suckers). She’s taken by surprise when Minjoo grabs her hands, gently pulling her up from where she’s sitting on the greenhouse floor. 

Chaewon watches as Minjoo leads her in fixing the soil. She feels the moist dirt but more so how minjoo is holding onto her hands and she can’t help her ears from feeling hotter. She leans her head further, just over Minjoo’s shoulder, as she admires the other’s side profile.

Minjoo turns around and their eyes meet, faces inches apart. Like that weird thing that only ever seems to happen in cheesy romantic movies. There’s a small silence that runs between them when Chaewon suddenly blurts out,

“I kind of like you.” 

_ I’m actually in love with you, what the fuck. _

Chaewon panics, she  _ wasn’t supposed to say that _ , and continues, “Can you just ignore-” 

Minjoo doesn’t let her finish, pushing forward and pressing her lips against Chaewon’s softly. Chaewon melts but just as soon as she closes her eyes, the warmth leaves her lips and she looks at Minjoo like a kicked puppy. 

Minjoo laughs and Chaewon feels all the butterflies in her stomach implode.

The position they’re in is a bit uncomfortable, dirty hands with bodies not facing each other. But that doesn’t stop Minjoo from leaning in again and pressing her lips softly against Chaewon’s and Chaewon feels _ ecstatic _ . There’s something about this kiss that wraps a blanket around her shoulders, spills warmth into her system like a cup of hot chocolate on a particularly chilly spring day. Chaewon can’t keep herself from wanting more. 

She leans in more, and Minjoo smiles. Chaewon smiles too, and they have to break apart because they’re both smiling  _ too much _ .

Minjoo presses their foreheads together, lips barely touching. “A bit eager, aren’t we?” Chaewon feels Minjoo’s breath on her lips and she has to control the urge to kiss Minjoo again. 

“So does this mean what I think it means?” Minjoo laughs at that and nods, tugging Chaewon’s arms and making the older girl fall back onto her. She continues replanting.

_ Fucking finally. _

——

(Chaewon realizes that despite Minjoo smelling so much like the sea, she tastes like cinnamon. It fits her all too well. Pure, sweet cinnamon. 

As much as Chaewon gets sick of sweet things easily, she doesn’t think she’ll ever get tired of the feeling of Minjoo’s lips on hers.)

——

They’re lying down in Minjoo’s room, with Chaewon’s head resting on Minjoo’s outstretched arm. Soft music is playing out from Minjoo’s phone. She feels Minjoo shift and an arm rests around her stomach. Feels Minjoo press close into her. 

“You don’t really like plants, do you?”

Chaewon stills like a deer caught in the headlights, holding her breath. Minjoo laughs at that, a soft breathy laugh that has Chaewon’s heart cartwheeling up her throat. 

“Was it that obvious?”

“Not at first, not til I saw you throw the handouts from club.” A small pause. “Did you really not like it?”

“Well, not really.”

“Not even the succulents?”

Chaewon laughs out loud at that and replies, “Okay, the succulents were cute.” Minjoo smiles a big goofy grin and Chaewon feels it against her skin. She grabs hold of Minjoo’s hand and presses her lips against it. Minjoo snuggles further into Chaewon.

They lie there about to be lulled into sleep by the music and the sound of late night traffic when a familiar tune starts to play. 

Chaewon’s thumb goes over minjoo’s knuckles as she hums to the song. The slow strums of an electric guitar fills the room as Chaewon goes over the lyrics in her head. She feels everything around her still, the only signs of life are background noise. 

Chaewon thinks Minjoo has fallen asleep until the song settles into the second verse and the younger whispers the lyrics against her skin, warm breath on her neck. 

“I promise I’m the one for you, just let me hold you in these arms tonight.” 

There’s a particularly intoxicating feel to the way Minjoo sings it. In a way that’s only reserved for the both of them, in the safety of Minjoo’s room, away from everyone else, and Chaewon wants to hold onto the moment and never let go. 

They lie there enjoying the music in each other’s company until Chaewon picks up on the song and follows a familiar set of lines. 

“And told me that she’ll love me for as long she’s alive.” 

Her words are laced with sleep, followed by a small yawn. Chaewon turns to look at Minjoo, her eyes blurry. Presses a kiss onto the crown of Minjoo’s head and whispers, “I’ll be loving you for as long as I’m alive too.” Chaewon feels the hand around her waist tug her closer.

“Me too.” 

It’s as if the world stills to make way for this tiny moment,  _ their moment _ , because Chaewon feels the room grow more silent, music fading into static. Chaewon exhales before taking Minjoo’s hands in her own, loosely intertwining their fingers and placing them over her stomach. 

The song starts to return, slowly reaching its end and Chaewon feels her grip on consciousness waver. But she hears Minjoo’s voice. She doesn’t understand what the younger is asking but she lets out a small hum of questioning. Her eyes are starting to droop. 

“Good night, Chaewon.”

Chaewon falls asleep to tinkling laughter and a soft press of lips on her cheek. 

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! so here’s 🌻. 
> 
> which i planned to post like a month and a half ago but i’m terrible with time and deadlines so there you go. the other prompts i had in that poll might take a longer time but i’ll try to put them out soon!! (💋) 
> 
> apologies for the mistakes and messy writing, and thanks for reading!! 
> 
> ((btw the song in the last part is Sunflower by Rex Orange County hehe)) 
> 
> twt: minjoonthebeat  
cc: tzuum


End file.
